Ordon is where i belong
by Caldston
Summary: Link has returned from his adventures and is egar to see Ilia who know what will happen between them
1. Home

Disclaimer: this is for the fun of reading I am In no way affiliated with the characters or their owners

The owners of these characters are Nintendo (Lucky basterds)

Link would sit up in his bed as the morning light would begin to trickle in, it had been a day since he had just saved the entire world link would rub his head thinking about the long trip home from Hyrule Castle after bringing Zelda home.

"OI LINK" a voice would call out link would clone the ladder to his window on the top floor and look out the sun almost blinding him. It was Colin! Colin would look up at the window waving to link "Colin your home?" Link would exclaim Colin would reply "yea telma brought me and the others home" "WAIT is Ilia home?" Link would say with excitement.

"Well of course she is" Colin would exclaim link would rush down the ladder and burst through the front door and jumping of the lege his house stood on Colin and link would walk to town exchanging stories of their adventures throughout Hyrule when link step foot in town he was greeted by Rusl who was like a father to link "Hey link" Rusl would say going for a hug Link would return the hug "I bet your looking for Ilia" Rusl would say nudging link with his elbow Colin would laugh at his father's remarks.

"Hey link!" Ilia would say running over to link and hugging him "Oh hi Ilia" link would say all flustered she'd blush as she pulled away for the hug "we will leave you guys to it" Rusl would say pulling Colin with him "So uhh do wanna take a walk to the spring" link would shyly exclaim Ilia would nod as they walked by links house Ilia would run over and grab epona by the reins and guide her with them.

Link and Ilia would sit and stare at the beautiful falls and the sun as it slowly lowers across the sky Link would look over Ilia and catch her staring at him she would blush upon eye contact "what?" Link would say with a smile spreading across his face she would take his hand in hers and stare into his deep blue eyes she would lean over and kiss him


	2. Royalty

Disclaimer: this is for the fun of reading I am In no way affiliated with the characters or their owners

The owners of these characters are Nintendo (Lucky basterds)

Zelda would sit at a table with 5 other members of the supreme government of Hyrule also know as the Hylian royal court made of 5 representatives of Hyrule, Clarence the representative of castle town would speak "your majesty the people of castle town are questioning the need of monarchy if the the monarch couldn't protect them from any evil then there was no need also the postal service is in ruins, the castle town water is filled with chu chu jelly which has been poisoning the townspeople" Clarence would sit the Julia representative of snow peak province would stand and speak "ma'am snow peak is quite well the beast that live in the mansion of the ridge have caused no more problems and have sighed a treaty saying they will cause no further problems and sincerely apologize".

This would continue throughout the day Zelda would sit in silence and suffer afterwards she made her way to her room and sat at her desk glaring at the pile of paperwork she would take a second and stand out on her balcony looking over castle town where she could hear……….chanting thousands of castle town residents would gather and chant "DOWN WITH THE MONARCHY WE WANT REAL LEADERS" Zelda would drop to her knees and sobb how could she rule a kingdom that was as large and vast like no other how could she live up to what the people wanted how could she stop herself from failing once again.

The next day these protest turned into more violent protests Zelda could hear the chanting from her room in the tallest tower in the castle Zelda began filling in the paper work. the royal court met once more grant representative of the gorons stood "m'lady eruptions in death mountain have caused the primary mine to collapse sadly we lost 20 members of the mining guild and 126 were injured we need about….410965 rupees for repairs and damages

Kent the royal financial advisor would clear his throat "Hyrule is In no way or shape or form able to afford to give you that amount of rupees" the Kent would say "the mine is a very important part of Hyrule's economy I say it is best to tax the smaller villages such as ordon and kakariko" Zelda would say rubbing her chin "but ma'am more taxes with cause an uproar from not only castle town but ordon and kakariko" Kent would say frighten by her proposal


	3. Uproar

Disclaimer: this is for the fun of reading I am In no way affiliated with the characters or their owners

The owners of these characters are Nintendo (Lucky basterds)

Link sat on the ledge his house stood on when a mailman came running ooh of the path that leads from Hyrule field "mister Link good to see you once more" the mail man would say "I thought the mail service crashed" link would say confused "yes, well I'm a private mail carrier I have a letter from the princess herself" the mail man would exclaim link would give the mail man the side eye "well thanks I guess?" Link would say "your very welcome hopefully when the Mail service is not crashed I will see you once more, welp my business is concluded" the mail man would say bowing and running off.

Link would tear off the the top part of the envelope and pull the parchment inside which had a big HRF in a fancy font at the top the letter read "Dear Link Of Ordon I have writen to request your assistance in castle town to secure that you will not be joining any type of rebel cell"

Link rode into town with epona to the front of the mayor's house where Ilia was sitting on the front step "Oh hey link" Ilia would say stand up to greet him "Hey Ilia would you like to take a trip with me to castle town in a few hours" Link would ask Ilia would respond with "yea sure just let me pack my things and tell my father"

A few hours later Ilia was packed up and ready to go it took about half a day till they finally arrived in castle town in the central plaza people gathered protesting against the monarchy link and Ilia struggled to push through the crowd but soon were able to get through as soon as Link started walking up the steps someone yelled "HEY THAT'S HIM THE SAVIOUR OF HYRULE" link turned around and waved at the crowd they began chanting his name the guards then escorted link and Ilia up the steps

Link was moved into a large room that was blue and red with gold trim and a large chandelier on hanging from the roof Zelda was sitting in a large chair around a big table with General Valmerith link and Ilia sat at a smaller chairs at the other end of the table "well let's get to there have been reports of rebel cells all over Hyrule as the saviour of Hyrule I am ordering that you serve as a senior officer in the hylian military" Zelda would say sliding a enlistment form over to him Link would look at the form and say "No I'm not joining your military and how dare you order things of me I'm not one of your servants I serve Hyrule and it's people not your monarchy if the people want liberty who am I to stop them"

General Valmerith would slam his fist on the table and yell at link "you serve your princess and the hylian royal family now sigh that form and do your duty" link would rip the paper in two and stand and grab Ilia and march down the steps of the castle and into the crowd him and Ilia found a nice hotel in eastern part of town "how about we take a walk to Telmas bar" Ilia suggested Link would nod still frustrated by zelda's demands they'd walk through castle town they would see thousands of people going on with there daily lives selling flowers,water and meat up and down the street as they turned to go down the steps to telmas a large explosion would burst from telmas knocking link and Ilia back

Link would awake to the screams of people and the smell of smoke he'd spring to his feet to see Ilia passed out on the ground he'd kneel down and shake her "ILIA WAKE UP" he'd yell trying to wake her up her yes would open with the quick motion she would jump to her feet and look at the bar and drop barely able to catch herself on a few boxes link would run into the bar through the flames the heat was so intense he could barely see through the smoke and haze but then he saw Telma slouched over the bar he'd run over and use his should to pry her up and carry her out and set her down on the hard cobblestone

Link would burst back into the bar and spot shad on the floor unconscious link would run over and slap him in an attempt to wake him up shad would open his eyes slowly to see link carrying him out of the bar and dropping him on the cobble link would lay down on the ground exhausted from his heroic events

Notes: I'm going to be using Hyrule Historia which I know isn't entirely reliable but meh


	4. Regrets

Disclaimer: this is for the fun of reading I am In no way affiliated with the characters or their owners

The owners of these characters are Nintendo (Lucky basterds

Link was apprehended by 4 guards he tried to fight them but wasn't able to in his weak state he was thrown in the dungeon soon Zelda met him there "I should have known you planned to bomb the bar you have sank to a new low link why would you betray the people of Hyrule" she's sat in a stern voice "You think I did the why would I? I saved telma and shad who were trapped in the bar" link would say standing up in a burst of furry "why should I believe you?" Zelda would say giving him the side eye "I don't know maybe because I saved not just your life but the entire worlds life why would I put innocents at risk" link would say as he grew more frustrated

Meanwhile I the streets people have heard of links arrest and are growing more angry that the monarchy is accusing the saviour of the world as the culprit people storm and overwhelm the guards marching up the steps and breaking through the military's defences and making their way to the dungeon soon breaking down the door to the hallway where Zelda and link are kept "what the get out what are you doing here?" Zelda would say to the crowd of people they'd seize Zelda and release link

The people the met in the centre of castle town declaring their new temporary leader Jericho he met before the royal court saying "Hyrules monarchy is being diminished soon we will have a new government it will be devised of 15 members to help establish a secure and fair way of governance"

That night link couldn't sleep he'd look at Ilia she was so beautiful when she slept he could only think of telma slouched over the bar link would decide to take a walk as he walked through the lifeless streets he saw a gold wolf link would bow his head as the wolf jumped in him he awoke and saw the wolf but then it morphed into a skeleton he had seen this skeleton many times before he was known as the hero's shade also known as the hero of time "you've fulfilled your time with the sword you must return it to its pedestal I have taught you all I know" the shade would say in his deep but silent voice "I feel that I Haven't done the right thing I feel lost" link would say in a weak moment "the shade would look at him and he would take of his helmet revealing an old man that looked a bit like link "I felt the same way after I was finished as the hero I felt as if I had ruined Hyrule that I had ruined the story of the hero of time keep faith you will soon forget and will stand where I stand teaching the next hero and passing on all I have taught you" the shade would say with sympathy


	5. Repairs

The new government finally came to the decision to restore Zelda as the ruler and demand she lowers taxes which she did willingly

Ilia and Link would arrive home "hey I'm sorry it was kind of a lousy trip" link would say as he rubbed the back of his head "it was eventful but It did make me realize something" she'd exclaim he'd look at her say "yea what's that" "I love you so damn much" she'd say as she lent over to kiss him

"Do you wanna come inside" link would say as he winked "cool down tiger not that fast" she'd say as a smile spread across her face " was just going to say we could play dominos what ever" he'd laugh Ilia would then walk of into the night.

The next morning link headed to the grove where he had first gotten the master sword it took him a few hours to get there he sat on the steps leading down to the pedestal he would take the sword and hand and slowly lowered it into the pedestal with bursts of energy began to fly out as he lowered it in finally sealing it away.

In ordon villages Rusl gave him a big roll of leather and said " I know your fancy sword is gone so I made you this, think of as a thanks for saving everyone's lives present" Link would laugh he slowly started to unwrap it soon revealing a large axe made of silver with a gold trim engraved with Hero Of The Twilight the engraving made him of midna he hadn't thought of her for awhile it hurt to think of her he felt he should move on

The axe was large and heavy link kinda liked it felt good for a change of weapon he decided to go into Hyrule field and give it a few swings after I few minutes of just bare swings he saw a golden wolf in the distance Link ran over to wolf then it pounced on him again he sat up and wolf turned to the hero's shade "why have you come to me Hero Of Time" link would say staring at the shades lifeless eyes " I have come to tell you of threat that still threatens Hyrule way up in the snowy peaks lie an only citadel locked away since the ages in this citadel lies my true story of what I have done and my adventures though Hyrule" the shade would say with his cold expression.

Link awoke the next morning he sat up and walked outside for some fresh air when the mail carrier came running down the path "mister link good to see you it is another letter I have for you" the mail man would say handing a letter over "well my business is concluded" the mail man would say running off into the sun rise it was from Zelda it read

"Dear Link Of Ordon

This letter includes the details of the accident that happened in the Gordon mines would you mind Assisting the Gordon's for a payment of 204 rupees

Sincerely Zelda Hyrule And The Hylian Democratic Parliament Of Freedom And Security

Notes: I'm sorry the last chapter was so lousy I wish my writing was better but it just isn't


End file.
